Throw Up Rush
by bigguyrusher14
Summary: Kendall has an unexpected reaction to seeing a certain brunette.


_**Ohh hay guys I don't even know what I'm doing with my life, but here you guys go~~~**_

* * *

"Such a great talent show. I loved the drum solo in the beginning." I was telling my best friends James and Carlos. We were walking from the high school to get food and then picked up. The talent show lasted about an hour and a half so I was getting kind of hungry plus it was starting to get dark out.  
"I really enjoyed the shufflers and their masks ohh ohhh or the park when they jumped from the stage and ran back and forth while staring at the audience." Carlos was just bouncing with energy. He almost got hit by a car since he wasn't look luckily they stopped in time and let us go across the street.  
"Do you guys remember the girl who dropped her baton while she was spinning around trying to catch it? I'm totally going to teaser her on Monday; she's in my gym class." James always liked to tease people when they messed up.  
"She did good job other than that probably one of the best." I told James so he wouldn't teaser her that bad.  
"Carlos where are you getting picked up from?" I knew I had to tell Carlos ahead of time, he always forgets especially since he lives the farthest. I don't like leaving him alone for too long; who else will he talk to if he's alone?  
"I think my mom is on her way now so we have to go to Target to get picked up."  
I guess it's not too bad walking there either way I live within walking distance of there most likely Carlos' mom will give me a ride she always liked me.  
We were walking past McDonald's yet Carlos didn't go in or even look at it. I guess Carlos really did call his mom for once.  
"Hey Kendall aren't we going to McDonald's?" James was into very healthy food so him wanting to go there seemed strange.  
"No, Carlos needs to be picked up at Target."  
"Yeah we can eat something at the Starbucks inside Target if anything." Carlos was very determined to get to Target.  
"So you're positive your mom will be there?"  
"Well, I still didn't call her." I knew it he didn't even call his mom.  
"Carlos come on I told you. Your house is the farthest you should know by now to call ahead of time. Well call her now and let's go."  
"But Kendall I want Cake." James emphasized the word cake I don't know why.  
"Kendall I want Cake, come on."  
"James, Carlos has to leave and since when did they sell cake?" I don't understand why he wants cake so bad. It's just  
"Oh my God, let's get some Cake. Carlos wait to call your mom we can wait for James to get picked up here." I can't believe I didn't get it right away. Cake was the official nickname for Logan Mitchell. I was on my stalker crush phase. I've seen him around the school but never had a real conversation. Although he was on my bus to go home I never talked to him we've made awkward eye contact. On the ride home I sit towards the front and he'll sit in front of me that's progress right? Oh God there he was standing talking to his friends. I don't want to do this anymore; can I go to Target now?  
"Hey."  
"Hi?" Is Logan really talking to me now?  
James is just staring at me with a blank expression. I could hear Logan's friends whispering obviously about me.  
"...Yeah he's on my bus. Right, you're on my bus?" He was staring straight into my eyes his dark brown eyes just waiting for a reply.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"So you want ice cream?" James said 5 times before I realized he was talking to me. I can't believe that just happened.  
"What, yeah sure."  
"Dude you're freaking out, don't let Carlos notice he can be observant." I still didn't tell Carlos about this whole Cake situation. He's one of my best friends but he can blurt things out sometimes without noticing.  
"Yeah I know. Can we go outside?"  
"Wait, guys I still didn't get my smoothie!" Carlos practically yelled drawing more attention to us.  
Finally we were away from Logan. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of him. I can't believe what's going on right now. I know he lives around here but still, what are the odds?  
"My mom is on her way right now so I'll be gone in like 15 minutes since she has to put her face on." James' Mom would take forever if she said she would be there in 10 minutes that meant 20.  
"Carlos, did you call your mom yet or are you going to wait?" I knew he should call soon.  
"I'm going to call and tell her to leave in 10 minutes she she'll be here in about half an hour." He started to dial his mom.  
"Hey look Kendall." James said smiling at me.  
"What am I looking..." holy crap here he comes why is he coming this way?  
"Hey Logan." These group of girls said that were sitting next to us.  
"Oh hey." He said with his crooked smile.  
"James what is he doing." I started to yell whisper maybe a little too loud.  
"What's wrong Kendall? He's just talking to his friends." He looked at Carlos who was still on the phone, speaking Spanish to his mom.  
"Tell your mom to hurry up!" Crap he's looking at me right now.  
"Kendall your ice cream is dripping."  
Now my hand was covered on ice cream I'm glad Carlos grabbed some napkins and I took a few and wiped my hands cleans. Now that I was down do the cone I could do, "The Trick." I put the cone into my mouth and sucked out all the ice cream inside the cone.  
"Dude, what the hell?" James said looking at his shirt that was covered in ice cream. I couldn't help but laugh as I did it. Logan was right there with his friends, he most likely saw me embarrass myself.  
"I'm so sorry James I just thought of something funny there was too much ice cream in my mouth." I turned my head and Logan was talking with one of his friends maybe he didn't see.  
"Look he's moving closer."  
Logan was sitting at the closest point of the round table looking dead at me.  
"Your name is Kendall right?" Logan said just staring at me his brown eyes reading my expression.  
"Um yeah Kendall." The way he said my name just rolled of his tongue.  
"See I told you I know him." He was now talking to his friends.  
Why was I even being brought up in the first place?  
"Oh look my mom is here." James got up from the table and started to walk to his mom's car.  
"Carlos we can go to Target now." He got up too and we started walking away. We both waved goodbye to Ms. Diamond and said our goodbye to James. They drove off I think they were on there way to his mom's boyfriend's house since it was a weekend. Carlos checked his phone for the time his mom should be there soon.  
I can't believe what just happened with Logan. This doesn't seem real, ow my stomach hurts.  
"Carlos, stop we have to cross at the crosswalk!" I had to yell since he ran up ahead. After all this time he never learned to properly cross the sidewalk so he either J-walked or ran hoping not to get hit.  
"Here I'll let you push the button so we can go." He was so entertained by the little beeping noise coming from the stop light.  
"Now we cross since the sign was a walking person." I said to him as he started to somewhat run across the crosswalk.  
"Hey Kendall why do they have the person in that position no one walks like that." he said mimicking the walking sign.  
"I don't know so you know when to walk." It wasn't a question I really thought of. I could see the big Target sign just about a block down.  
"Carlos are they almost here I don't feel so well and I want to go home as soon as possible." I put my hands over my stomach looking at Carlos who was checking his phone.  
"They didn't text me so I'm not sure, sorry."  
"It's fine I feel like throwing up though."  
"Like this?" Carlos grabbed his drink that he still had and drank some and spit it up making gagging noises as he leaned over.  
"Carlos, stop right now that looks like real throw up and I get a weak stomach when I'm like this!" He's still doing it. Oh my God my stomach hurts. I can feel it in ready to come up.

"Are you sure you're going to throw up?" Doing the same thing as before, I can feel it coming up. Oh no!  
I feel it; I bent over seeing the ice cream cone come up again. I am so glad it didn't land all over my shoes.  
"Kendall are you ok?" I look ahead and see Carlos looking towards me from a far.  
I started to walk faster towards him did this really just happen first this whole Logan thing and now me throwing up all over the sidewalk.  
"Yeah I'm okay n.." Round two, I turned towards the side bent over again this time not as much. Crap, now it's running down my nose and it actually landed on my shoes. I can hear Carlos laughing in the distance, did this really just happen? My eyes burn for some reason and my nose is running all from vomiting all over the sidewalk.  
Carlos ran back to me and we quickly ran into Target.  
"Dude you look so high right now because your eyes are really red."  
"Let me go into the bathroom rinse my mouth out and eyes." I look like a mess my mouth drying and my eyes are so red. I'm so glad no one else is in the bathroom right now. I rinsed out my mouth and my eyes looked a lot better than before not as red.  
"Carlos am I better looking?"  
"Don't speak to me directly your breath smells." I quickly did a breath check and wow that's horrible.  
We walked around and Carlos saw Camille working and asked her for a mint behind the counter where she was returning clothes in the back.  
"Yeah, why?" She handed them to me as I extended my arm out to take a few.  
"Kendall threw up on the sidewalk on our way here."  
"Oh my God, gross why?" She looked at me with a look at disgust.  
"I honestly don't know we were at McDonald's and I only had an ice cream cone." Well at McDonald's Logan talked to me and gave me knots in my stomach, other than that we'll pretend it was the ice cream.  
"Well gross leave me to my job. Bye guys." She said as she continued to return the clothes.  
Carlos and I looked at the books and went though the magazines and he finally got the call telling him to go outside.  
We walked out and there she was Carlos' mom, I waved goodnight to both of them and they drove off. I knew she would give me a ride but I would rather not get grilled with questions on my I threw up. I just decided to walk home it was shorter than the walk from McDonald's to Target. I decided to walk on the other side of the street; I didn't want to walk by the trees in the dark. When I finally walked inside my home, no one was there I figured Katie was at a friend's house and maybe Mom was working late. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth really well, that would be gross since I only rinsed out my mouth and had some mints. Then I walked into my room and felt my phone vibrate, it was a text from James,  
"I'm such a good wingman"  
Wow out of all the things and he decided to say that.  
"Thanks, oh my by the way I threw up on the way home."  
I threw my phone on the bed and tossed my clothes in the hamper and changed into a tshirt and sweatpants. I checked my phone and James replied,  
"The power of Logan over you."  
I slept with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

**;~; this was probably the most disturbing thing ever. I've never written a story before so yeah awk sauce. Oh my this story was based on true events my life is mess~**


End file.
